


I'm Okay (I Promise, Shizu-chan)

by KakyouiNoriaki (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Emo Izaya, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KakyouiNoriaki
Summary: (Yes title is an MCR pun, you'll see why)Why do Izaya's eyes look so perfect?Why did Izaya look and act like the emo outcast in high school?Why does Izaya wear so much black?These questions and many others will be answered in this fic. Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you do in your free time?"  
> uhhhhhhhhh answer machine broke

"IZAYAAAA!" Shizuo yelled, banging on said person's door. He was surprised to see the door unlocked, but walked in anyways. The room was pitch dark, including the large windows covering his wall, that now had thick curtains over them. As he walked around, he started to wonder if coming here was a bad idea, but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of stuff falling. "I knew it.....you're in here, aren't you flea!?" he said loudly, heading towards the source of the sound―the bathroom. 

Upon walking into the open bathroom, he saw something truly horrifying.

"S-Shizu-chan......." Izaya said, slowly lowering the eyeliner from his face.

"What the fuck...flea......" was all Shizuo could say, noticing the various other makeup products sprawled out across the floor and counter. 

"I..It's not what it looks like...!" 

Shizuo was still too stunned to speak, only looking at the clothes Izaya was wearing. Black, black, and more black. His shirt had some English writing, but Shizuo wasn't too good at the language, so he could barely translate it. "'My...My Chemical... Romance?'"

Izaya looked at him in horror, realizing he forgot to change.  _Whatever, it's not like Shizu-chan actually knows what it means..._

"That's an emo band, right?" Shizuo asked, causing Izaya to freeze. "Flea, are you........emo?"

"Hahaha...I don't know what would make you think that, Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo tried his best to ignore the childish nickname and moved on. "You used to wear a lot of black in high school, I always wondered what was up with you. Not to mention, you  _still_ wear as much, if not even more."

Suddenly, Izaya turned to him, tears slowly spilling out of his eyes, which streaked his cheeks with runny eyeliner. "It's not a phase Shizu-chan, it's who I really am!" he yelled, running out of the bathroom, and across the hallway to his bedroom.

Hesitating, Shizuo followed after Izaya, who was lying on his bed face down. "Hey, uh, so..." he said, grabbing the attention of the smaller man, "I don't care if you're emo or not, I mean, it isn't hurting anyone, is it?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo in astonishment. "Shizu-chan..." he trailed off, wiping off some of the messed up makeup. 

"Just....stay out of Ikebukuro...." Shizuo added. 

".......but then, wouldn't Shizu-chan miss me?" Izaya smirked lightly.

Shizuo took one look at the smaller man, and laughed loudly. "If I  _do_ happen to miss you I'll come kill you." As he said that, his phone began to ring. "Hello? Ah, yeah, sorry. I'll be there."

Izaya looked at Shizuo, wating for an explanation. "Sorry, I've gotta go back to work now. Later, flea." 

With that, Shizuo got up from the bed, and walked out.

_Later.....Shizu-chan..._

Once Shizuo had closed the front door, Izaya got up slowly and took his CDs of various emo bands out. He picked up one in particular, and put it in his Sony Walkman (from Amazon).

"Shizu-chan's reaction was so interesting...I wonder what I should try next...❤"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah so sorry this is so short I might sequel it if yall like it  
> I'm also working on the sequel to the Common Courtesy fic, which isn't essentially a sequel but rather a part two of Shizuo's birthday gift to Izaya.  
> All I can say for sure right now is that it's going to be r18 <3
> 
> See you then!


End file.
